Les mots sont parfois efficaces
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Des listes d'os sur les couples Stiles / Derek etc etc ( en cours) 3 / 100 Mes ships sont : Stiles / Derek Ethan / Danny Scott / Isaac etc...
1. Je t'aime, Stiles

**Titre : Je t'aime, Stiles **

**Genre : OS / poème **

**Rating : k**

**Descriptions**** : ** L'amour me donne de l'espoir..( complet)

**Note :** Bonsoir, merci aux fidèles qui me lisent ! Merci, pour vos retours !

* * *

**POV - Derek Hale**

_Je l'aime Stiles, c'est comme ça._

_Je me sens dégueulasse, mais cela est un fait._

_J'aime les hommes. Est-ce un crime ? Non, pas du tout._

_Je l'aime, c'est l'homme de ma vie. Je m'en fiche des autres et des opinions des gens._

_C'est lui que j'aime le plus dans ce monde vaste. Nous avons le droit au bonheur aussi._

_Merci, Stiles pour ton amour envers moi. Tu es l'homme de ma vie mon ange._

_Je l'aime Stiles, c'est comme ça._

_Je me sens honteux, mais c'est comme ça._

_J'aime, les hommes. Est-ce un crime ? Non, pas du tout._

_L'amour n'est pas un crime._

_L'amour donne des ailes et de l'espoir…._

_Merci, Stiles pour tout..._

* * *

**Note :** voilà, il fallait que j'écrive ça. Ce n'est pas une fanfic, mais un petit poème. Je pense en faire pleins des poèmes sur eux après celui-ci. Merci, d'avoir lu. Bonne fin de semaine à tous ! A vendredi prochain, pour un autre poème ! Merci, pour vos reviews d'encouragements !


	2. Merci, Stiles

**Titre : Merci, Stiles **

**Genre : OS / poème **

**Rating : k**

**Descriptions**** : ** L'amour me donne de l'espoir..( complet)

**Note :** Bonsoir, merci aux fidèles qui me lisent ! Merci, pour vos retours !

**POV - Derek Hale**

* * *

_Merci, Stiles._

_Tu es toujours là pour me sauver dans des situations brèves._

_Merci, Stiles._

_Je me sens bien avec toi et peux importe des regards des autres._

_Avec toi, je me sens mieux et libre de mes choix._

_Merci, Stiles._

_Merci, pour tout et pour l'amour que tu me donnes._

_En bref, je revis avec toi et tu me redonnes confiance en moi._

_Merci, Stiles._

_Tu me redonnes le bonheur et la joie de vivre…._

* * *

**Note :** voilà, il fallait que j'écrive ça. Ce n'est pas une fanfic, mais un petit poème. Je pense en faire pleins des poèmes sur eux après celui-ci. Merci, d'avoir lu. Bonne fin de semaine à tous !


	3. OS 1 - Tout bascule dans ma vie

**Titre **: Tout bouscule dans ma vie.

**Le ships :** Derek / Stiles = Peter ( **je les ships trop en ce moment**)

**Genre de texte **: Os 1 / complet

**Les mots utilisés sont :** Puanteur / ma vie

* * *

**Note :** Voulez-vous que je fasse des os à la suite sur le même recueil ? Si, cela est oui. Il y aura des os à la suite après celui-là. J'adore écrire avec le narrateur puis cela change mon style d'écriture. Mes prochains parrings sont : **Chris / Peter** = **Scott / Isaac** = **Stiles / Isaac** = **Stiles / Derek** = **Boyd / Isaac** = **Ethan / Danny** = **Jackson / Ethan = Stiles / Peter **si vous aimez des ships quelconque en **mp. **

**PS** : cet os n'a pas été corrigé. J'ai été trop presser pour le mettre en ligne, alors **pardonnez-moi !**

* * *

**Mots **: 398 mots

**Les personnages sont **: Derek, Peter et Stiles.

**Le narrateur :** Stiles.

* * *

Je sens que tout bouscule dans ma vie. Je suis en couple avec Derek Hale et ma vie à changer radicalement. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? Je suis Stiles Stilinski, l'adolescent hyperactif qui sauve toujours ses amis. Quelquefois, j'ai peur que les choses tournent mal entre moi et Scott depuis que je suis l'amant du loup brun. Il m'aime pour ce que je suis. Il me protège. Lorsque je suis en danger Derek est toujours près de moi. Il me soutient, il me câline et m'embrasse sensuellement en pleine bouche pendant que les autres ne sont pas là.

Tout à bousculer dans ma vie avec les Onis et la famille de Kira. Je ne lui en veux pas à elle personnellement, mais à sa mère. Lorsque j'étais le renard je me sentais vulnérable dès que je dormais ou d'un battement de cils. En ce moment, j'ai toujours peur et Derek me le fait savoir depuis quelque temps. Là, je suis dans son appartement et d'après Peter je dégage une puanteur d' angoisse. Il me le dit, formellement.

—**Putain, Stiles !** me siffle-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, tu dégages une **puanteur !**

—Ce n'est pas ma faute, dis-je en bafouillant devant ce loup sociopathe. Je suis nerveux, **ok **?

—Le terme idéal est agaçant ? Non ? Hors que vous avez déjà couché ensemble, après cette histoire de renard.

Je roule des yeux et je marmonne dans mon coin, niaisement.

—Je t'entends. Même si, tu marmonnes au loin,** abruti**.

—Toujours aussi con et maladroit avec les mots, Peter le sociopathe ! dis-je, en l'insultant.

—**Vous allez la fermer tous les deux **? m'ordonne une voix froide, Cora dort en haut...

—Pardon, Derek...dis-je, en m'excusant, ton oncle n'est qu'un con qui ne gère pas ses pulsions.

Derek rigole et il nous rejoint en bas des escaliers, amusé.

—Peter tu n'es pas chez toi aussi.

—Je sais. Tout le monde me déteste de toute façon.

—C'est juste. On a pas besoin de vous. dis-je en souriant sarcastiquement.

—**La ferme, Stiles**. me marmonne-t-il en me fusillant du regard, bon j'y vais...

—Ouais, c'est ça..dis-je en marmonnant derrière mon sourire. **Bon vent** !

Peter s'en va et Derek m'embrasse finement derrière mon cou. Je frémis et je l'embrasse à mon tour.

* * *

**Note :** Bonsoir, voici mon nouvel os. J'espère qu'il a plu ! Alors, vous voulez que je fasse un prochain ? Sur eux ? Merci, encore pour vos retours. Je corrige rarement les One-shot. Normalement, quand j'écris au narrateur. Je m'en sors pas trop mal . Je l'avoue...Merci, puis au prochain os **! Kiss me** !


	4. OS 2 - Ce n'est pas que charnel

**Titre** : Ce n'est pas que charnel

**Les ships **: Ethan / Danny

**Avertissement** : un peu de slash

**Genre de texte **: **OS 2** \- complet

**Les mots utilisés sont** : charnel / passion

**Narrateur** : Danny

**Mots** : 404 mots

**Note (1)** : Bonjour, voici un nouveau texte sur Danny / Ethan. J'adore ce couple gay dans Teen Wolf. Je pense que je vais faire une fanfic sur eux quand je vais avoir mon nouvelle ordinateur de bureau. ^^** J'ai hâte !** Car écrire sur un pc portable, je galère trop avec les touches qui me manquent sur le clavier...Bonne lecture, à tous ! Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient dans cet univers. Cet os n'a pas été corrigé, mais je pense que ça se lit bien. Si, vous voyez une quelconque erreur, en **mp**.

* * *

**Narrateur** : Danny

Putain, je suis de nouveau en couple avec l'un des jumeaux du lycée. Ethan est simplement sexy, beau, intelligent et parfois agressif sur les bords envers Aiden qui tente de me provoquer. Ce mec est une bombe à mes yeux. Je l'aime tellement et je sais qu'il est un loup-garou. Parce qu'on est à Beacon Hills, plus rien ne m'étonne dans cette ville depuis que je suis née. Des phénomènes surnaturels sont toujours présents dans ce petit village et je ne suis pas dupe contrairement aux autres élèves. Néanmoins, je sais qu'il y a des kanimas ou des lycans parmi nous. Je le sais depuis que McCall a eu ce comportement étrange envers Jackson. Il y a longtemps car Jackson n'est plus ici, mais à Londres avec sa famille adoptive. Il me manque beaucoup. Surtout son humeur de merde, principalement...

Là, j'ai terminé mon entraînement à la crosse et je pars dans les vestiaires pour me laver. Puisque je déteste de sentir la sueur sur moi. Depuis que j'ai été malade. Soudain, je sens une main chaude qui se pose sur mon torse séduisant. Puis on m'embrasse sensuellement vers le creux de mon cou et je me mords la lèvre. Je caresse l'arrière de sa tête avec ma grande main épaisse et Ethan m'effleure partout avec son souffle chaud. Je lève ma tête vers le haut et le néon s'agite au-dessus de nous pendant nos ébats amoureux. Je frémis de plaisir et de passion.

—Tu sens merveilleuse bon.

—Je sais. J'ai mis un savon parfumé. dis-je, en étant essoufflé par nos ébats.

—J'ai envie de te croquer. me dit-il, dans un souffle près de mon oreille.

—Moi aussi, Ethan. Ton frère est au lycée avec toi ?

Ethan soupire et me dit avec une voix douce.

—Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne va jamais te toucher.

**—Ok,** tu ne me rassures pas beaucoup-là…

Je le regarde avec un air sceptique et il m'apaise beaucoup avec les mots.

—Ca ira, je te le promets.

—Merci, mais je peux me défendre comme un grand garçon.

—Ce n'est pas que du charnel entre nous ? me demande Ethan, inquiet.

—Pas du tout. Je t'aime, Ethan. Nous vivons une histoire d'amour avec passion.

—Moi aussi, je t'aime. me répondit-il, en m'embrassant de nouveau.

* * *

**Note (2) :** Merci de m'avoir lu ! Merci, pour vos retours, vos favs, vos follows...


	5. OS 3 - Après l'entraînement de lacrosse

**Titre :** Après l'entraînement de lacrosse

**Les mots utilisés sont **: lacrosse

**Genre de texte** : OS 3 - Complet

**Avertissement **: aucun

**Rating** : K+

**Les ships** : Stiles / Bobby, le coach

**Narrateur** : Stiles.

**Mots** : 391 mots

* * *

Merde, je hais les jeudis après-midis, car j'ai cours avec le coach. Il ne m'aime pas et je me braque à chaque fois. Il m'appelle par un surnom stupide et grossier :** Greenberg**. Je le déteste, quand il m'appelle de cette manière-là. Je boude dans mon coin et j'entends les éclats de rire des autres élèves qui sont dans la même salle que moi. Isaac se marre et je le regarde avec un air contestable. Le jeune loup arque un sourcil puis ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je plisse les yeux et le coach me hurle encore dessus. Je sursaute de peur. Ensuite, je me retourne encore vers Isaac et je lui lance un regard rempli de défi. L'oméga m'ignore complètement et l'entraîneur me jette violemment la craie sur ma tête qui est déjà fragile. Je gémis intérieurement.

—**Greenberg !**

—Oui, coach ?

—Tu peux répéter ?

—Pour être sincère, je n'ai rien écouté…

—**Stilinski**, ne fait pas l'idiot dans mon cours, **s'il te plaît !**

—Je ne fais pas l'idiot, dis-je, pendant que je lève mes yeux au ciel, j'ai parlé fort ?

—**Tais-toi**, espèce de crétin, m'insulte-t-il en faisant rire tous les autres,** chut, nada !**

Je soupire et je me replonge dans mes rêveries habituelles.

Je pense : "_ je crois que le coach me prend vraiment pour un imbécile. Je sens que mon coeur s'emballe un peu trop vite et Scott le sent derrière moi. Il est toujours là pour moi et me soutient malgré l'interdiction de Bobby, monsieur l'entraîneur. Je respire profondément et je me mords ma joue droite qui saigne à petit feu. Je ne suis qu'un être humain moi ! Je ne suis pas l'esclave du coach ! J'ai un petit coeur sensible au fond de ma cage thoracique. Mon sternum est fragile aussi à cause des entraînements violents à lacrosse. Bordel de merde, je suis le seul ici qui a des idées claires dans cette classe ?__** Merde, alors ! **__Pourquoi ça ne le fait qu'à moi ? Les heures de colle ? Les punitions sévères du coach ? Bref, je suis maudit depuis que je suis venu au monde. __**Bon sang !**__ En plus, je reçois la craie du prof en pleine tête à cause d'Isaac Lahey, ce petit con !."_

* * *

**Note : **je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire cet os-là. Je pense que cela sera le dernier de la journée. La suite des os demain ( je pense) avec mon nouveau Pc neuf. En bref, je vous remercie pour vos retours sur mes premiers txts.


	6. Merci, Derek Hale

Bonjour, merci pour vos reviews sur les os /poèmes ! Ca fait plaisir à lire ce genre d'avis. Sur ceux, bonne lecture à tous ! :)

**Titre **: merci, Derek

**Genre** : poème / complet

**Le ships** : Stiles : Derek

**POV STILES **

_Merci, Derek pour tout ce que tu me donnes._

_Merci ,pour l'amour que tu me donnes._

_Merci ,pour tout Derek._

_Merci ,Derek pour tout ce que tu me donnes._

_Merci ,pour l'amour que tu me donnes._

_Merci ,pour tout Derek Hale. _


	7. La vie et la mort

Bonjour, merci pour vos reviews sur les os /poèmes ! Ca fait plaisir à lire ce genre d'avis. Sur ceux, bonne lecture à tous ! :)

**Titre **: merci, Derek

**Genre** : poème / complet

**Le ships** : Stiles : Derek

**Les mots utilisés sont :** vie / mort

* * *

**POV STILES **

_La vie n'est pas si facile que cela autour de nous._

_La vie est la mort sont des choses différentes autour de nous._

_La vie est un choix de vivre. On lutte pour notre survie._

_La mort est une chose horrible pour moi, principalement._

_J'ai peur de la mort car je ne veux pas finir comme Scott._

_J'ai peur de l'obscurité qui m'entoure dès que je ferme les yeux._

_La vie n'est pas si facile que cela autour de nous._

_La vie est la mort sont des choses différentes autour de nous._

_J'ai peur de mourir. _


	8. L'instant

**Titre** : L'instant

**Rating** : K+

**Le ships **: Théo / Liam

**Genre** : os - poème / complet

**Mots** : Instant

Tu es mon âme soeur Théo. Même si, tu es un méchant !

Tu es le méchant le plus badass ! Tu as un beau visage enfantin !

Tu fais partie de moi, mon Théo. Tu es celui qui me manque le plus !

L'instant est quelque chose de précieux pour moi et toi aussi.

Même si, tu es un méchant ! Je t'aime de tout mon être !

Même si, tu es un méchant ! Tu fais partie de moi, Théo !

Tu es le méchant le plus badass ! Tu as un beau visage enfantin !

Même si, tu es un méchant ! Je t'aime de tout mon être !

L'instant est quelque chose de précieux pour moi et toi aussi.


	9. Os 4 - Ne part pas Théo !

**Titre **: Théo ne part pas !

**Le ships **: Théo / Liam

**Les mots utilisés sont **: abandon / partir

**Genre **: os - complet

**Résumé** : Théo compte partir de Beacon hills, mais Liam le retient.

A Beacon hills, les choses sont compliquées pour la meute de Scott McCall. Ils se confrontent tous à Théo, l'hybride, mais le dernier louveteau n'est pas avec eux. Il ne se pointe pas pour la bagarre et l'ancien ami de Stiles et de Scott, s'évanouit dans la nature. Sans laisser de trace. Le jeune humain n'en croit pas les yeux et râle auprès de l'alpha qui est son meilleur ami, furibond.

-Tu vois, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, **Scott !**

-Ok, ok...J'avais tort. Tu avais raison, Stiles !

**-Aahhhhhhh** ! Pour une fois, tu l'admets !** Scotty !**

**-La ferme, Stiles !** grogne-t-il, c'est la faute de Liam tout ça !

-Liam n'en est pas la cause, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Amoureux de Théo ? C'est une blague? se plaint, le nouveau alpha.

-J'avais raison ! se moque le concerner, on va chez Liam pour avoir une explication ?

-Stiles, arrête...Théo est un gentil. Il t'a sauvé la vie ? Non ?

-Pas exactement...ment l'adolescent en haussant les épaules, furieux.

Ils restent sous le tunnel pour mettre les choses au clair et Stiles s'en va.

Chez Liam, ce dernier attend l'hybride de pied ferme, mais l'attente est insupportable pour le jeune bêta de Scott McCall. Il tourne en rond depuis des heures à l'intérieur de sa chambre, mais rien n'y fait pour le calmer. Liam lève les yeux au ciel et ne s'assied toujours pas au bord de son lit, nerveux. Le jeune loup entend un bruit sourd près de sa fenêtre et il s'agit de Théo. Ce dernier détenu des blessures superficielles et Liam se jette sur lui, heureux.

-Théo, j'étais si inquiet pour toi !

-Arrête, Liam. Je vais partir...Tu ne peux pas me retenir ici.

-Ne dit pas ça ! Je t'aime, Théo ! Je vais être abandonné encore !

-Je ne serais pas loin de toi, mon petit loup fétiche !

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu t'en vas à cause de d'eux ? De ces abrutis ?

-McCall n'est pas un abruti, en revanche,Stiles...Oui…

-S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas ! J**e...Je t'ai dans la peau **!

Le silence de Théo en dit long sur sa réponse, mais ne dit rien. Doucement, il caresse le visage doux de son amant et l'embrasse en pleine bouche. Liam sent que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il profite de ce moment de tendresse. Le jeune joueur de lacrosse ferme les yeux et il pose doucement sa main droite derrière le dos de Théo, le jeune hybride. La langue du bêta se mélange à la sienne et Liam manque un peu d'air. Le baiser dure depuis quelques secondes et le brun l'observe dans les yeux. Le terminal retire sa bouche et s'en va..Le louveteau se retrouve encore seul à cause de Stiles Stilinski….


	10. Os 5 - Nous partageons le même coeur

**Titre :** Nous partageons le même coeur

**Les mots utilisés sont** : coeur / tristesse

**Le ships** : Liam / Théo

**Narrateur** : Liam

* * *

Je me sens heureux avec Théo Raeken. Personnellement, je me sens avec lui et je ne me pose pas de questions quand je suis avec. De ce fait, j'ignore complètement Stiles et les autres parce qu'ils n'apprécient pas l'hybride. Nous nous partageons le même coeur et peu importe l'avenir. L'avenir ne me fait pas peur. Loin delà. Contrairement à Mason, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'être " bi" et parfois, je ressens de la culpabilité envers moi. Mais, je n'ai pas honte d'être comme ça. Je suis comme ça et je n'y peux rien. J'aime Théo. C'est un antihéros, mais je m'en fiche complètement des avis des autres.

Je me retrouve souvent seul à la maison et Mason n'est toujours pas présent depuis qu'il est en couple avec Corey,un ancien allié de Théo Raeken. Peu importe. Ce soir, je dors encore tout seul et je déteste ça. J'ignore où il se trouve et cela me rend un peu triste au fond de moi. J'en ai marre d'être souvent seul à la maison, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mon père travaille à l'hôpital et il est régulièrement absent…

Je me sens vide...

* * *

**FIN**


	11. Tu es important

**Titre** : Tu es important

**Rating **: K

**Le ships** : Théo / Liam

**Les mots utilisés sont** : aimer - important

**Narrateur** : Théo Raeken

Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Liam Dunbar. Tu as un bon fond à l'intérieur de toi. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais ! Bref, faire ma vie sans toi me paraît impossible, Dunbar. Malgré ta colère, tu es quelqu'un de gentil, doux, soucieux des autres et de ton entourage. J'admire tes qualités Liam. Malgré tes défauts, tu es quelqu'un de bien qui protège tes amis. Hayden ne te méritait pas trop pour ton amour sincère. Moi, j'en ai de la chance car tu me laisses une seconde chance contrairement à elle qui ne le mérite pas.


	12. J'adore ça !

**Genre :** OS - complet

**Ships :** Sterek

**Rating** K

**Titre** : Je me sens bien près de toi

**Le mot utilisé **: J'adore ça !

* * *

Je me sens bien près de toi puisque tu me rends heureux. Et je me sens bien avec toi depuis que je te connais puis tu me laisses porter dans tes bras. Je sens ton odeur de loup sur moi et j'adore ça puis cela rend un peu jaloux _: Scotty_. J'adore ça. D'autant plus, que j'aime tes lèvres qui se posent sur moi et ta langue qui se mêle contre la mienne pendant des secondes. Bref, tu es quelqu'un de bien espèce d'idiot et tu rejettes ta faute sur toi. Hors que tu n'y es pour rien, Derek Hale. C'est moi qui ai craqué avant toi et que je me suis jeté sur toi à la piscine pour te sauver des griffes du Kanima...Et, j'adore ça. Bref, sans moi. Je crois que tu ne serais plus de ce monde mon sourwolf !

* * *

**Une review c'est gratuit, mes loups-loups !**


End file.
